


Eusociality

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device is their Midwife, Angst and Porn, Breeding, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Crowley just wants his Husband and Child, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Angelic Calming/Altered State of Mind, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Good Omens Kink Meme, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kidnapped Crowley, Kidnapping, Medical Examination, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Miscarriage, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tired Crowley (Good Omens), Traumatized Crowley (Good Omens), or at least I’m hoping it will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Kidnapped, Crowley is forced to serve as Heaven's brood mare while believing his family was killed. All because the longer an angel or demon inhabits their corporation on earth, the more functionally human that body becomes, and Crowley, while wearing a vagina, got pregnant.Heaven needs a demon to bear them their own army of hybrids, and the only demon that has ever succeeded in having a child is Crowley. They want their war and their army, and Crowley is going to give them it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Prompt: Crowley/many, non-con, Crowley is captured to serve as a brood mare  
https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=1118568#cmt1118568
> 
> While looking for a title that would go with this I thought Eusociality would be fitting. Eusociality is a behavioral structure involving a singular "queen" whose only or primary purpose is to lay eggs. The other members of the queen's colony have the purpose of mating with her, tending to her, or protecting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betta purrplekat1989

** 6 months ago**

Crowley was propped up against Aziraphale as he moaned in pain while in the final stages of labor. Said angel was whispering soothing words into his ear as his hand was being crushed.

"Okay, now, big push, big push!" Anathema had encouraged the demon who was quickly tiring out as he fought to stay awake. With some more encouraging words from his husband, he was once again pushing before collapsing back onto him in a sweaty mess.

"I c-can't, I can't push anymore." Crowley had moaned overwhelmed and bursting into tears, terrified at the thought of loosing their baby. Anathema just rubbed his leg soothingly as Aziraphale tried to comfort him and help his love breathe.

"Ok Crowley, just one more big push. You can do it, just one more." Anathema commanded and Crowley had just shook his head from side to side weakly, unable to get his muscles to push hard enough.

"Come on, dear, push." Aziraphale encourages him and with a whimper Crowley is finally able to get his muscles under control. After a few more encouraging come-ons, and "push" being said as a mantra, Crowley had screamed as the baby was finally delivered. He blacked out for a moment before realizing his cheek was being stroked and comforting words were being whispered in his ear.

Once Crowley opened his eyes again, Aziraphale kissed his forehead smoothing the sweaty hair aside as Anathema cut the umbilical cord and moved to clean the newborn. Crowley groggily hummed in contentment as his angel cooed over him, being too sore and worn out to protest the affection. 

Once the baby was fully cleaned, Anathema began wrapping the newborn in a blanket. "It's a girl!" She had announced excitedly, setting the baby into the waiting arms of Aziraphale. While Crowley happily leaned his head against his chest to look down at their daughter. He gingerly lifted an arm that felt like jello and touched one of her tiny hands, bursting with joy and adoration towards the babe.

"So what are you going to name her?" The witch had asked as she smiled at the two new parents doting on their daughter. Crowley was sniffling, trying to reign his emotions in as they both spoke the name they had discussed for months in unison "Eden".

Over the next week Crowley had slept, only waking when Aziraphale or Anathema pulled little Eden out of his arms to make sure she was clean, and able to stretch every so often. They had opted for him to breast feed her, not exactly knowing if formula would have the right nutrients for a half angel half demon to thrive.

And honestly, Crowley would never admit this, but he preferred nursing his daughter. Something about feeling even closer to her, though he moaned and complained enough that anyone could see he was just putting on an act to still seem like a "nasty" & "mean" demon. 

By the time Crowley was rested enough to stay awake for more than an hour, Anathema felt Crowley was strong enough to go back home. Which had both parent's elated, they had spent almost Crowley's entire pregnancy setting up her nursery after all, and wanted to get back as soon as possible to start really being a family. It was amazing really, how they never thought of being parents but now they wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

**1 day ago**

Aziraphale was humming to himself as he tried out a new cake recipe he found in a magazine. Setting down the mixing bowl he walked over to the fridge to pull out some more ingredients and heard the floorboards creak further in the cottage. Frowning he realized it was Crowley before sighing as he thought back on how tired Crowley had been lately, even with his help it just seemed like Crowley got the rougher end of parenthood.

Deciding to go scold his husband for not resting, and make sure he actually fell asleep this time, Aziraphale set the ingredients down and walked over to Eden's room. Rounding a corner he pinched the bridge of his nose as Crowley tip-toeing came into view, and Aziraphale crossed his arms in front of him.

"Where are you going?" He said sternly just before Crowley opened the door to Eden's room, causing the demon to startle and curse under his breath. Though he just slumped forward a bit, tension in his shoulders. 

" 'm just gonna go watch her sleep for a little while." Crowley replied tiredly, turning his head to look at Aziraphale but not letting go of the doorknob.

"Crowley you're exhausted! Eden isn't going to wake up for a few more hours and needs to rest as well." Aziraphale sounded exasperated.

"I know, but it's so hard to leave her." Crowley looked down at his feet and Aziraphale just sighed. Stepping forward he gently pulled Crowley's hand away from the door in order to take both hands in his, running his thumbs over the knuckles.

"I know dear, but wont you just rest for a bit? It wont do either of you any good if you burn out." At this point Crowley had lifted his eyes to meet Aziraphale's before glancing away, and exhaling.

"You're right, you're right Angel, I'll go sleep for a bit." Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hands in reassurance, heading back to their room reluctantly, after giving Aziraphale a quick kiss.

* * *

**14 hours earlier**

Crowley had been tossing and turning, unable to sleep more than a few hours. 'Maybe Aziraphale and Anathema are right, if I can't sleep without holding Eden already.' Crowley pouted irritably as he thought back on them teasing him.

It wasn't his fault he had separation issues, all he wanted was for Eden to feel loved 24/7. Wanted her to know she wouldn't get thrown out for asking too many questions or hanging around the wrong people. To be able to know she was loved in case she inherited the reason demons couldn't sense love. Go-Sat-Someone please don't let her be unable to sense love, he doesn't know what he would do if that half of him made her up.

Crowley pulled the covers around himself tighter as the urge to leave the room got stronger, but he just knew Aziraphale would make him go back to bed again. Before he could come up with a plan not involving a miracle, the sound of glass shattering and Aziraphale's startled shout made him jump. 

"Angel?!" He shouted in concern, getting out of bed and heading out of their room. It sounded like it came from the kitchen Crowley realized, unable to hold back a groan.

"Did you break another bowl Angel?" Crowley snorted out loud as he remembered the last time Aziraphale tried out some gourmet recipe with the wrong set of cookware. 'Probably should grab a broom on the way to the kitchen then.' He rolled his eyes with fondness, but stopped dead in his tracks as the smell of strangers hit him.

Swallowing, his eyes widened and he bolted for Eden's room, but turned as he heard Aziraphale shout "No!" behind him. This was followed by the wailing of their daughter from the same direction. Within seconds all Crowley saw was red, before he was dashing around a corner only to rip apart the closest corporation.

As Eden continued to wail he began hyperventilating trying to see her, 'FIND HER!' his mind screamed, as Aziraphale wrestled with one of the intruders. 'Where is she?!' Crowley panicked when he wasn't able to see his child, causing more of his demonic traits to manifest.

Roaring, Crowley's fangs ripped out the throat of an angel when he caught them too close to her playpen. 'Not here, **NOT HERE**!' Crowley's mind screamed when he didn't see her in it either. It was only when Aziraphale's wings manifested around himself did Crowley notice Eden sniffling but otherwise unharmed in his arms, having just gotten her away from the one who had grabbed her. 

"Crowley get in Eden's room and make sure the wards stay up!" Aziraphale spoke in a voice that had no room for arguments, as he strode forward and pushed Eden into his arms. Crowley felt his heart drop, realizing what his Angel was going to do. Shaking his head Crowley glared at him and held Eden tighter, flinching when Azirphale glared back.

"Crowley, Now!" He snapped, shoving his husband towards Eden's room and away from an Angel that just tried to grab the pair. With tears in his eyes, Crowley turned around and sprinted to their daughters room, roughly pushing the door open and slamming it shut behind him. He shook for a few minutes as the adrenaline wore off and went to set Eden down in her crib, sighing in relief that she was still safe and with him, Crowley kissed her forehead and got to work checking the wards for any damages.

After what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, Crowley was satisfied that the wards were still holding strong. But he began to grow uneasy as the noise outside the room grew quiet. Swallowing, he slowly pulled the door open to peek outside, when he still didn't hear anything he shut it behind him.

"Angel?" Crowley called out, scenting the air worried but unable to tell where he was over the strong iron smell. Gulping, Crowley continued forward only to stumble back a few steps as Red tinted feathers spread out in front of him when he rounded the corner. 

* * *

**Present**

Crowley groaned as he woke up to a throbbing in his head, he opened his eyes for just a moment before squeezing them shut. He felt like everything was spinning and tried to miracle it away, but when nothing happened he frowned.  The pain was making it hard to think, and his arms and legs felt sore as well.

"Angel, my head hurts!" He whined not yet fully aware of his surroundings, pouting when he didn't get a response he tried opening his eyes again. He squinted and they started to slowly adjust to the bright light and he began to hear muffled voices off the the side. When he tried to sit up, Crowley realized he was restrained and hissed in annoyance.

Taking a deep breath Crowley tried to figure out what happened only to take a sharp intake of breath. He swallowed in horror as he remembered Aziraphale trembling, trying and failing to get up off the floor. His hands reaching out for him before slowly falling to the ground and going still.  His thoughts of Aziraphale were followed by burning hot anger that came with the memory of flames. 

"...aly retrained the last of his demonic power. It should be easy to breed him now." A petite angel snapped Crowley out of his memories and his heart stopped as he caught the last of the conversation. Breed? 

"Wassit?" Crowley slurred, his mouth felt like cotton and he tried to swallow. The angels that had been speaking were finally standing near him and Crowley narrowed his eyes as one prodded the side of his neck. 

"Looks like Chamuel's mark is working correctly, we can call the Archangels in as soon as you finish the alterations. I'm sure they are eager to get their army created." They were speaking as if Crowley wasn't there and it was only pissing him off more.

"What. The fuck. Does that mean!?" Crowley snarled finally getting his speech under control as one of the angels cupped the sexless area between his thighs. As they kneaded and pinched it, he  could feel a numb sensation, followed by a burning pain as a vagina was forced to manifest. H e flinched as fingers ran across and along his newly formed slit and Crowley felt terror shoot through him, they couldn't really be serious could they? This was some sort of sick and cruel joke they were playing, Angels couldn't be capable of something so vile right?

Before he could call their bluff, Crowley yelped feeling a sickening pop as a womb finally was forced into existence by the angel who continued to force the burning pain throughout him. Stars flashed before his eyes causing him to panic for a moment, feeling as if he needed to breath but couldn't as if his corporation's lungs had closed off. 

In his pain, Crowley didn't notice when a few Archangles entered the room, too distracted by the fire in his veins and the hands probing below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Crowley has been looked over and given reproductive organs, his first breeding session with a few Archangels begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had to figure out where to end this so I could start the next chapter without it transitioning weird. And want to say thank you again to my lovely beta purrplekat1989, you are a lifeline I swear!
> 
> Also just adding that, like the summary says, this is a breeding chapter. Meaning Crowley is being bred and therefore the rape/noncon tags apply to the story now!

Crowley continued to be examined for a few moments, the angel between his thighs making sure everything had formed correctly. His muscles quivered and shook with pain while he tugged at his restraints, though the feeling of suffocating slowly went away when the burning died down and he was finally able to catch the breath he didn't actually need.

"Lemme go right now you fucking bastards!" He intended to snarl, but his words came as a whimper instead. His head still roared with pain from being knocked out, and frankly, he was terrified. This wasn't just some cruel joke, the threats of becoming pregnant were all to real. Both he and Aziraphale had found out months ago when Eden was born. 

He flinched away when a pinch to his thigh was given, a glare shot his way and a quick uttering of "Language!" being exclaimed. While the other angel let go of his head at the sound of footsteps entering the room, but not before they realized his head was still injured. They quickly used a miracle to remove the pain he was feeling, but jumped when a throat being cleared startled them and had Crowley snapping his head in its direction. 

"Archangel Ariel." Micheal greeted and the angel who had been looking at his neck walked over to them quickly. Crowley glared after them before moaning in pain when a particularly tender spot was palpated by the angel between his thighs, but focused back on the small group hissing at them.

"Let. Me. Go!" He raged, yanking on the ropes that restrained him, but their conversation continued as if he never spoke.

"I see, and you're sure everything needed was formed?" Micheal questioned, she didn't want a repeat of the last demon. Granted the Serpent of Eden is the only demon known to have given birth, but one never knows.

"Yes, we were able to recreate the human reproductive system within him. So he should be able to conceive again. Though we aren't sure if he will conceive right away. He should, but considering the demon has to have a human corporation for this...." As the angels continued to converse the feeling of dread multiplied ten-fold when he heard them discuss his situation like he was a piece of livestock. This had to be a nightmare, a really fucked up Nightmare that Hell had decided to give him since they weren't able to punish him all those years ago. 

As their conversation finished, Ariel moved off to the side and the small group walked towards him. Crowley whimpered, trying anything to break free at this point but the angel between his thighs just rolled their eyes at him and stepped back. Unfortunately he couldn't feel relieved about that for long as Gabriel moved to take their place between his legs. He redoubled his struggle, trying to pull one free to land a kick on the Archangel who just simply pressed closer after freeing his already hardening effort.

"N-no! Get away from me!" He cried out as fear took over, his protest fell on deaf ears and he felt Gabriel's hands slid up his thighs. Feeling sick as Gabriel pumped his shaft a few times and lined himself up with his opening.

Crowley froze in horror when he felt the head make contact with his skin, all thought leaving his mind in shock as Gabriel gave him no foreplay, no time to adjust before he felt the Archangel penetrate him. Crowley couldn't even let out a yelp as his body went rigid, lungs paralyzed around his terror filled heart. As the Archangel was slowly sheathing himself to the hilt, trying to stifle a moan as if he was surprised at the pleasure he felt.

Crowley's eyes were wide as their pelvic bones met and he could feel the tip of Gabriel’s cock nudge up against his cervix with discomfort. Then Gabriel withdrew and began a steady rhythm of thrusting into him, head falling back as his pleasure clearly built. 

“Mmmff, yeah…” Gabriel panted as his pace increased a bit and his hands moved to Crowley's ass as he deepened his thrusts. His cock was now much deeper and it was getting more than a bit painful, causing Crowley to bite his lip as he tried to stay quiet. Witch was mildly successful until suddenly Gabriel slowed down, pressing tight against him, his cock held deep inside. His eyes were half lidded as he slowly ground within, pulling a whimper out of Crowley whose eyes began to fill with tears.

Crowley could feel him start to throb and he began to shake, tears flowing as reality truly began to set in. Gabriel gasped in pleasure and Crowley wailed as he felt Gabriel’s release. For another minute Gabriel thrust some more and then his head fell back again, just as the full force of sperm sprayed into the demon. Once finished, he abruptly cleared his throat before his softening effort was pulled out.

Before Crowley could finish processing what happened, Uriel stepped forward to replace Gabriel. She had a concentrated look on her face as she began a faster rhythm, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. Their only reason for being here, being her heavenly duty to help raise an army with superior genes.

Crowley clenched his fingers into the sheets above his head, clawing at the material and his binds as her hips slammed into him and he started exhaling deeply, lips puckering as he attempted to control his breathing. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of begging, demanding he would do. But if he begged then he would give them more power over himself, and he refused to give them that. If he could just make it through this and escape, he could miracle his body back to normal and it would be like this awful event never happened. 

He swallowed hard as he told himself that he didn't want to think about even if that happened, it still wouldn't be the same. 'Not without...' Crowley refused to think about that any further, the pain still too fresh to even consider thinking of them.

As he felt an orgasm coming, he thrashed in an attempt to get away and stop it from happening. Uriel just kept a grip on him. Crowley tried to retreat into his head as his twitching body finally yielded to her touch.

"N-nooo, uhhh... S-s-s-sto – ugh!" Crowley protested as he felt more sperm fill him before another cock was inside, taking its place. The warm semen coating his inner walls from Uriel dribbled out as soon as the new angel, Micheal, backed out a couple inches. She huffed before thrusting into him again, stretching the walls of his cum slick cunt. Crowley gasped and shivered as though he were dying when Micheal pistoned into him, burying herself deep and cumming. As she left him, with no other angel taking her place this time, Crowley could only hope the sperm would all just fall out, that maybe he could run once the angels untied him.

Looking around and seeing no more angels in the room, besides what he was starting to gather were just apparently here as attendants, Crowley prepared himself to get away. Just as he felt the ropes tying his wrists to the bed go slack, he felt hands on his legs pushing them up towards his chest.

Crowley panicked and tried to cross his legs, but powerful hands pried his tightened thighs apart anyway. They forced them to stay spread and began tying them to restraints above the bed, to keep him in a position that allowed gravity to force his body to keep any sperm from leaving.

He thrashed, yanking his legs to try and get the ropes to loosen, his arms shot forward while the ropes were slack, but were yanked back onto the bed and retied. Crowley continued to pull and thrash, starting to feel a panic attack come on as Ariel and the other angel began to examine his hole. The one he still had yet to hear the name of sighed in annoyance and snapped at Micheal.

"Look, you wanted to have the demon bred and this thrashing is making it hard to conduct our examination! So distract him or this will take longer than necessary and we will be off schedule." Micheal sighed and walked over to the demon, her pants back on and looking as if she didn't just have her way with him a moment ago. The healers were right, she thought annoyed, but it was her responsibility, seeing as this was her departments project.

"That's just the beginning, you know." She murmured softly, in an effort to calm the demon down. Though it may have distracted him, Crowley still yelped as Micheal leaned over the bed and towered over him. When it was apparent that Crowley was too worn out from fighting to lift his head now, Micheal took hold of his chin and smiled down at him. She cooed at him sweetly and smiled once the tension in his limbs finally gave way to his tired muscles.

"What... what do you m-mean – uhhh!" Crowley gasped when he felt fingers probe his swollen lips and held them apart to peer inside. The two angels gave Micheal grateful looks that she was able to get him distracted enough to allow this.

"Why just the beginning of your breeding," She stroked his flushed cheeks almost lovingly, as if he was just another member of the host. "Oh Crowley, don't look so surprised, we have to make sure our seed takes." She continued to explain as if this was normal. As if they didn't just terribly violate him against his will in an act of one of the worst sins. 'Asmodeus would be proud of these assholes.' Crowley thought as he stared back at her in hatred and tried to find the energy to speak. 

"I don't want this!" He managed to finally find his voice and snarl with pure venom as Micheal began petting his heaving chest, his arms and sides, his flat belly... Crowley swallowed at that, soon it wouldn't be flat if he really did get pregnant again. His first pregnancy took so much out of him, and that was when he was surrounded by love. He had to get out of this, he couldn't, wouldn't go through that again, even if it was one of the best things to ever happen to him besides... No! He couldn't think of him, of them, not yet anyway.

"You say no, but you were blessed with the ability to bear children Crowley! You and Aziraphale had been right, that wasn't the time for the Great Plan to take place. We see that now, and what an honor you have, you get to help the winning side!" She smiled down at him and Crowley almost laughed that she seemed to believe what she said. An honor? They really believed that was what this was, that this rape was something he should be happy over?

Never had he wished for someone to Fall as much as he did now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the first round of breeding is done, Crowley gets a few moments to grieve and is taken to his new quarters. He isn't broken yet and strengthens his resolve to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I really couldn't think of how to transition to the next chapter with out it stopping in a weird spot. But rest assured, it is being worked on right now so hopefully it will be posted faster than this one.
> 
> Again thank you Purrplekat1989 for the splendid beta work you do!

As Michael continued to coo over him, Crowley felt his anger grow and started thrashing again. They wanted him calm? Oh he would show them calm! Crowley hissed and attempted to break away from the ropes that bound him.

When she gave him a pointed look and made an admonishing noise, he attempted to bite her. Not expecting that, she gasped and flinched away from him. ‘Good!’ Crowley thought feeling some satisfaction grinning, making sure to hiss again for good measure.

Though he was hoping Michael would back off he wasn’t expecting all three angels to move away from him. He especially wasn’t thinking she would miracle a set of pajamas on him before storming away. 

Blinking in confusion, he didn’t know how to react to that. It was comforting to both be left alone and finally clothed again, body no longer on display for another to touch, and that's what finally did him in. 

Everything was just so emotionally exhausting and he could feel the tears start back up again. He sniffed angrily, trying to wipe them away and being unsuccessful. None of this was fair, both sides promised to leave them alone, they were happy. They were minding their own business, so why?

‘I shouldn’t have left Eden’s room, there was nothing I could have done to save Aziraphale. Maybe if I had stayed she would still be safe and...and…’ Crowley choked back a sob and sniffled again, not knowing what he could have done, they would have just gotten to him eventually wouldn’t they? He sobbed even more at that realization, and tried to hide his face against his shoulder. 

Before he could think anymore, the sound of footsteps alerted him to a pair of new angels entering the room. Crowley was terrified, he hurt, and he was too tired to fight anymore so he just tried to make himself smaller. He tried to quiet himself by pressing his face harder against his shoulder in an attempt to hide, and hoped they would leave.

Unfortunately they just kept getting closer and when their footsteps quieted right beside him, he whimpered unable to stay quiet anymore. One grabbed his arms tightly so they could undo the ropes and Crowley started to sob again, but he refused to untuck his head. The pressure on both wrists distracted him from the presence at the other end of the bed.

The distraction didn’t last long as the other angel finally moved to undo his legs which caused him to sob harder when the angel slowly lowered them. They had been tied up so long that an uncomfortable Numbness had settled in them when they flopped over the edge of the bed. Crowley hissed at the feeling only to choke on another sob as that angel massaged the blood flow back into them.

Once their hands let go, his wrists were yanked to the side and he was pulled off the bed. The angel managed to keep him upright and as soon as his feet were firmly on the floor they started walking, and he stumbled to keep up. He tried to throw himself back and wrench his arms out of their hold in a blind panic. He didn’t want to stay in this terrible room, but what if going with them was even worse?

“Enough. Stop fighting!” One of them snarled, but he didn’t know which it was because he squeezed his eyes shut. More tears fell as the humiliation set in. Why was he so weak? He was a demon for someone’s sake! This sort of treatment shouldn’t faze him as much as it did, but his mind was a vortex of emotion. 

He felt pressure on his wrists and while he hated it, it was somehow grounding and helped him manage to stop his oncoming panic. Taking a deep breath, Crowley planted his feet and threw all his weight away from the angel in front of him. 

If he could get out of their grip, he could possibly find an exit and get back to Earth. While Hell would probably be ideal to hide from Heaven in, there was a possibility of this happening there as well or some demon cutting a deal with them.

No, Earth was his best bet at getting away and staying safe. He wasn’t going to let them do this to him again. Wasn’t going to stop fighting until they either discorporated him or he managed to break free. 

When the grip didn’t let up, the only indication they noticed his shift in weight being the change in pace, Crowley glared with a new resolve. He tried to wipe his face on his other shoulder and was annoyed that it kept running even though he was no longer crying. 

At this point he was doing all he could to make it known none of this would be easy for them. Still being pulled along, feet sliding across the floor, it was clear his stance was doing nothing to slow them down at this point. Though it did seem he managed to agitate them, so his struggling wasn’t a complete waste.

“Stop that!” The one holding his wrists finally snapped at him after hearing a deep sniffle, and chose to shoot a nasty glare over their shoulder. Crowley narrowed his eyes and sniffled again in defiance, blinking a moment later when a miracle dried his face, getting rid of any signs he had been crying in the first place. His momentary shock threw his balance off, stumbling to walk again, but at least now he didn’t feel as gross.

Though with that annoyance gone now, every step he took made him painfully aware of the fact he could feel the dried semen crusted on his outer lips and inner thighs. The longer they walked, the harder it was to ignore and it began to itch uncomfortably. He desperately wanted a shower to clean everything off, he felt disgusting and used. 

  
After about five more minutes they stopped half-way down a corridor in front of a door, the angel not touching him placed their hand on it. The door groaned before it opened up, and warm air washed over them. Crowley felt himself relax as the air warmed him from the chill of Heaven he wasn’t aware of. Just as he began to relax involuntarily he was pulled into the room, the grip tightening when he didn’t walk right away.

“We were told to let you know someone will be by to help clean you up, and see to your care. So until then you can sleep or whatever it is demons like to do.” The angel holding him said, nodding their head towards a soft bed covered in pillows and blankets, as they let go of his wrists finally. Crowley glared at their retreating forms, rubbing at the bruises that had formed on both wrists. 

“Go to hell!” He snarled in response just before the door slammed down to the floor with a loud thud and the room was cast into utter darkness. Finally Crowley allowed himself to truly grieve. The darkness and comforting warmth allowing exhaustion to take hold as memories of the past day crashed down on him. He collapsed on his knees, screaming out all his terror and rage, not holding it back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley starts to make an escape plan and receives his first prenatal checkup. He also starts to experience the different flavors of assault to start expecting from the angels involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, i had a bit of writer's block with it. Then needed to edit some of the parts that seemed to make sense when I first wrote it, bit in hind and foresight would actually be a bit confusing or awkward to have anyone read. (Though one part I still had trouble fixing towards the end.)
> 
> I would like to warn everyone that this is a non consensual medical exam chapter. It will definitely be the least upsetting of the medical checkups due to it being so early on in the story. But I just wanted to warn you all the same just in case it was upsetting to anyone. 
> 
> As always thank you to my lovely beta reader purrplekat1989

Crowley wasn’t sure how long he raged for, but at some point he had finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep. Now that he had woken up, he was acutely aware that his throat felt raw and felt a sharp stab of pain in his vagina as he struggled to sit up, he groaned and began coughing. 

He fell forward, both hands clutching the front of the pajama top he wore until the coughing fit was over. He panted, while resting his forehead against the floor, sighing in relief as it felt pleasantly cool compared to the air around him. Though he frowned at how dry it felt, no wonder he was coughing so badly. 

Once he was able to breathe calmly again Crowley slowly sat back up, annoyed that it was still pitch black in the room, and listened hard. He couldn’t hear the sound of any movement, and strained into the silence. He was listening for any sign that he wasn’t alone, but could hear nothing but his own breathing and heartbeat.

Taking a deep breath, he ran a shaky hand through his hair. ‘Okay yeah, I can do this.’ He nodded to himself and attempted to stand up on wobbly legs, slowly shuffling forward as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

After a few more moments he was able to better see the room he was in and tried to find a gap in the wall, or where the entrance to this room met the floor. He couldn’t feel one, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a crack he could move through.

Backing away, he attempted to shrink his entire being down until he was small enough to get through an opening that just had to be there, but screamed and attempted to claw at his neck. It felt like fiery pressure was building under the surface of his skin, a million needles nicking his flesh. The mark that Chamuel put on his neck glowed, illuminating the room. Crowley was left trembling and too tired to fight it, falling to his knees.

When he dropped to the floor gasping for air as the pressure began to abate, tenderly pressing two fingers to the source of the pain. Wincing, he flinched at his own touch and bit is lip nervously. He had forgotten about that and was starting to feel the sheer panic come back from earlier. How was he ever going to escape if he didn’t have access to his powers? 

Crowley dreaded to think of what would have happened had he had tried this after getting out of the room, obviously he would have just been caught and brought back but what else would they do to him?

He should have remembered they restrained them somehow, something about a mark or sigil? He wasn’t sure if he heard the angel, Ariel his memory supplied, from earlier right but didn’t feel anything there. So it wasn’t a brand or scarred into his flesh. He wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. If it was some sort of wound he could just rip at it until it was ruined, but now he had no way of removing it without another’s help. At that though he slowly he stood back up and hugged himself tightly, it wouldn’t do him any good if he panicked again, he needed a clear head more than ever if he wanted to get out of here. 

Crowley began to slowly shuffle around the room, checking for any weak spots or any openings like vents. He finally gave up on that idea when no matter how hard he pressed his fingers against the walls, or where they met the floor, was he able to feel even a crack. Groaning, he would have to wait until he was outside this room to find a way to escape. 

Crowley sighed, walked over to the bed and flopped onto his back, at least it was comfortable. That was a relief but the fact the angels wanted to offer him comfort was unnerving, and he hated that he appreciated it. He shouldn’t appreciate anything he was given, and was more confused than anything. 

Did Michael really think, if it was even that wanker’s orders, giving him things would make this bearable? That is whole fucked up situation was an honor, or was this just her stupid self-righteous, moralizing attempt to make her feel better about this. If not Michael, or these other angels helping her, then the rest of the Heavenly host had to know this was beyond wrong.

As Crowley tried to make sense of everything he was startled by the groaning noise of the door opening. Adrenaline shot through his system and he tried to hide the way he started shaking by looking annoyed when he sat up, but he couldn’t stop trembling. It was stupid, he shouldn’t be this scared over what happened but he just couldn’t stop the fear that crept in. 

As the door finally opened all the way, the light from the hallway poured inside and he had to blink away tears from the brightness. Unable to keep them open, but not willing to look away from the new threat, he shut his eyes and rubbed them so he could see again. 

Unfortunately the sting was still there when he tried to look again as his eyes were unable to adjust to the light fast enough. Hissing, annoyed and terrified that he couldn’t see where the angels were, his muscles drew tight as bow strings, when the sound of footsteps getting closer made the need for fight or flight take over. Though he wasn’t able to do either before he was pulled from the bed and forced out of the room. 

Crowley blinked a few more times to clear his foggy vision, his vision was blurry from being immersed in the darkness for so long. He tried to keep an equal distance between the two guards? escorts? he wasn’t sure yet, but didn’t want to be any closer than possible and was unable to get out of the bruising hold they had on his wrists.

"We'll be taking good care of you, Crowley," The angel on his left moved closer and whispered to him. Crowley glared at them bared his fangs in a warning, before he could say anything he tensed as they whispered again.

"And I am sure you'll take good care of us." As they spoke, they stroked a hand over Crowley's rear and he grit his teeth trying not to show a reaction. Not satisfied with that they moved their hand down and pinched him hard on the inner part of his thigh. Crowley squeaked and involuntarily looked up, having not expected that. 

They chuckled, rubbing a thumb over the spot before stopping and tapping a finger on Crowley’s lips, winking. He shuddered in revulsion, a blush of humiliation crept up his face as he tried to move away. What the fuck was that? He braved glancing at them again, but quickly looked back ahead, shuddering once more.

They had turned to stare at him again and was that, he swallowed horrified, was that Lust he saw in the angels eyes?! He tried to shuffle closer to the one on his right and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few minutes he opened them again and risked peeking from the corner of his eyes to his left and saw them still staring. The look the angel had didn’t go away even as they went back to looking ahead. Crowley’s eyes burned and he felt like crying again.

* * *

After being led through the halls and then forced into another brightly lit room, Crowley was stripped of his pajama bottoms and his crotch was scrubbed clean roughly. Then he was forced to stand still because the angels needed to compare his weight, blood pressure, breathing, and pulse rate to the data when he was first brought in. Once the angel in charge finished writing he was finally allowed to stand without being touched.

“Alright Crowley, we would like you to lie down on the exam table and put your legs up on the stirrups now.” The angel pointed to a padded table, but Crowley only shook his head and glared. He tried to hide the shivers of fear that ran through him at the sight of it. It looked too much like the one he woke up on.

The angel raised an eyebrow, silently daring him to be difficult, but Crowley stood his ground. He wasn’t going to make anything easy on them and just comply with their commands. Plus he really, really didn’t want to get on another table, or whatever they called that, around a bunch of angels. If he wasn’t already pregnant, then he might get pregnant the next time they made him spread his legs.

When the angel giving the exam got frustrated, they motioned to one of the angels who brought him to the exam room. Crowley yelped in surprise when both his biceps were grasped and he was lifted up. They squeezed hard enough to bruise him when he began to struggle and Crowley finally got the message and stopped thrashing with a huff of air. At least it wasn’t the creepy one, but considering the last time he was in a similar position, it probably didn’t mean anything good. 

Once he was on the table they placed a hand on his chest and pushed him to lay down. He glared and tried to push into a sitting position when the hand was removed, but they just pushed him back down again. Frustrated, Crowley hissed and tried to roll off instead but was stopped by hands gripping his hips, and he was pulled to the edge of the table. He tried not to show how terrified it made him, and involuntarily whimpered as his knees were grabbed and he was forced to spread his legs out wide. 

“Try to relax as much as possible. It will make you more comfortable, and the job easier for both of us.” Crowley couldn’t help the trembling that wracked his body at their words, and his muscles went rigid with fear as they moved between his legs. 

The angel sighed at this, but didn’t comment on his shaking as they miracled lubrication onto two gloved fingers and began to look at his vulva and the opening of his vagina. They began to gently press down on his lower abdomen with their other hand and muttered to themselves about the size and shape of what they felt. 

When they moved their fingers deeper, Crowley audibly sucked in some air as he winced causing the angel to make a soothing sound and give him a sympathetic look. Humiliated and angry he looked away and glared at the wall, biting his lip when they pressed down on another tender spot. Then finally the angel slowly pulled their fingers out and he exhaled, relaxing slightly.

Still looking away as the angel hummed to themselves, he failed to notice them miracling their fingers clean before they turned to grab a diopter from the table behind them. When they turned back to him, he jolted up in surprise when he felt them gently trying to slide it into his vagina. He had no idea what it was and didn't want to find out, it looked terrifying so it couldn’t be anything good.

Before he could try to move off the table again, the guard held him down once more. Crowley gripped their arm and the sharp intake of breath as he also sunk his nails into it was satisfying to hear, though they didn't let go of him. Resigned to the fact he couldn't stop the angel or get away from them, he threw his head back and tried to ignore what was happening.

Though he couldn't help how he tensed again and shivered at the cold feeling of metal that separated the walls of his vagina when it opened. Trying to breathe slowly and deeply to help relax his muscles, and keep his panic from bubbling to the surface hardly did anything as he felt the discomfort of pressure start to build. It was almost to the point of too much but thankfully, and he used the term thankfully very loosely, the diopter finally stopped opening and the stretching didn’t increase anymore.

Crowley tried hard to ignore how uncomfortable it was and bit his lip as tears fell down his face when he felt a light scratching inside where he knew his cervix had to be. He was going to be sick. But before anything happened the angel miracled the feeling away when they noticed his face getting paler and tinting green. It felt gentler than the other miracles that were used on him since being here, but no less wrong. 

He couldn’t figure it out, but something felt off after that almost as if there really was something wrong with the miracle. He scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to piece together what it was and gasped when they pushed a hand back down on his abdomen. He could no longer feel it, then all at once his muscles relaxed and the nerves there felt numb. 

“Wh-what did you...what did you do?” Crowley cried out, not understanding what was happening. Why had they numbed him after letting him feel everything else? The angel tried to reassure him with a gentle sort of smile as they massaged his inner thigh. It wasn’t working and the longer they touched him and held him down, the more his thoughts raced over what they were about to do to him.

“N-no, nononononononononono NO!” He began to try and thrash, but they held him down and he couldn't move his pelvis either due to how numb it was and how his legs were stuck in the stirrups. He started to hyperventilate, not noticing the diopter being slowly removed nor the angel moving away and walking to their side.

He was about to start screaming when all of a sudden he felt calmed, almost sleepy when a kiss was placed on his right temple. With a sigh he stopped fighting and melted into the table, limbs dropping as muscles relaxed while his head began to feel fuzzy and pleasantly heavy. The angel moved away once he had finally calmed and turned to look at both guards.

“Ok then!” They clapped happily and stood up straight once he was calmed, Crowley barely registered hearing them speak before being picked up and carried out of the room. He felt so relaxed and thinking was getting hard to do now, why was he trying to anyway? 

Snuggling into the chest he was pressed against, he yawned and felt as if there was something off. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out what though, was it suppose to be soft, or was it the clothing that should be soft and the chest was like always? Yawning again Crowley figured he could deal with it when he woke up and let his eyes finally drift shut, letting the sounds of footsteps lull him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally gets to be cleaned up, though he realizes now just how truly difficult it will be to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I probably needed to add a tag so, Tags have been updated. 
> 
> Also I'm going to throw in a Chapter Warning for well I guess altered state of mind, since its not really mind control? But more of a forced calmness that has Crowley confused and pliant.
> 
> Thank you to my beta purrplekat1989 once again!!!

By the time he was carried into the large communal bath chambers, Crowley was slowly entering the stage between sleep and wakefulness. He had finally woken enough to think when it felt like he no longer had clothes on. 

Furrowing his brows, he tried to figure out why he felt like that was wrong, but he was just so comfortable and relaxed in his post waking haze that the thoughts kept drifting just out of reach. Five more minutes of sleep, so he could get his thoughts in order, couldn’t hurt right? With that thought, Crowley tried to bury his face further in the chest of the angel holding him. 

He was stopped by the angel shifted him in their arms a moment later. His upper body was held close, while his legs were slowly lowered into warm water and he sighed in bliss. The warmth felt amazing, especially when thumbs pressed into the soles of his feet. Slowly, the massage traveled upwards as he was lowered further into the water until only his shoulders were above it.

By the time he felt his arms being raised and massaged, someone had leaned his back against their chest. Slowly he was starting to feel the calming bliss wear off, becoming more awake and lucid. But then someone was kissing his temple again and he sighed, relaxing against the chest behind him again. He felt completely blissed-out and was only vaguely aware when sudsy hands began washing his chest, moaning softly as they rubbed over his nipples.

His head fell back on the shoulder behind him and he nodded off for a few minutes when they began lightly scrubbing his arms. He was finally starting to feel clean and it was wonderful. Somewhere in the back of his mind questioned why he felt dirty in the first place, but when he came to, the thought was lost.

Once the front of him was washed off, he was slowly twisted around in the water so he was now on his knees. Hands helped him rest against the warm tiles on the side of the large bath, making sure he wouldn't fall over before letting go. His arms were folded under his chin and he buried his face against them as thumbs dug into his back and kneaded at knots he didn't realize he had.

The bar of soap that had been sitting beside his head was picked up, and he made a confused noise as it was put back and his hips were lifted just a bit. Too far gone to lift his head, all Crowley managed was a weak exhaled question of, “No, don’t do it, stop it, what are you doing?”as he felt them reach between his thighs, cupping his mound with a large hand. Two fingers spread him open as a third was used to gently wash the inside of his lips.

“N-no!” Crowley started to protest stronger, until lips were back on his temple and he relaxed again. The finger continued to rub below, sudsing his labia and inner walls, before dipping out only to rinse it a moment later before repeating. 

The angels ministrations where gentle and the constant touching caused a coil of warmth to begin forming in his gut. He started to lift his hips in hazy confusion, moaning as he pliantly began grinding down until two more hands gripped his hips and forced him still. Cowley gave a tiny plaintive cry at being forced to stay still, wanting to continue savoring the pleasure. His eyes were unfocused and he finally went limp, weak all over from the warm water, massage relaxing his muscles, and the struggle he gave as he tried to chase his pleasure.

He could hear voices praising him and speaking with each other, but couldn’t focus on anything beyond that and mewled happily when hands carded through his hair. The small scratches to his scalp as they washed his hair, making him relax back against the tile. By the time water was being poured over his now sudsy locks, Crowley had dozed off. 

  
When he woke up, Crowley knew that he was alone, wearing another clean set of pajamas and only hearing the silence and stillness around him once again. Vaguely he could remember being bathed, being filled with both love and hatred by the angels washing him. 

As he remembered trying to get off on one of their hands instead of fighting them off, he was filled with shame. How could he have? As if he enjoyed it? 

He knew it wasn't his fault that the angels made his head go fuzzy the same way Aziraphale was able to. It was an innate ability to help calm those in need, to keep their charges pliant when they refuse to listen. It's what the demons ability to temp came from, a twisted destroyed version that helped get someone to stop thinking and only do. 

“Fuck!” He groaned, was this truly going to be his life now? Some broodmare for these angelic pricks to fuck a baby into over and over again? Then when he got to be too much to handle, instead of tossing him out they would just force compliancy on him?

What was he supposed to do with this new information, he wasn’t being tempted, he was being forced so there wouldn’t be a way to resist it unless he could stay calm enough the effects wouldn’t mess with him. 

Only problem? How the Hel- Heaven was he supposed to stay calm enough to resist the drug like effects of angelic calmness? 

Crowley’s hands fisted on his lap, the utter hopelessness burned him from within because he couldn’t. He couldn’t hope to resist any of this no matter how hard he fought, no matter how much he protested. The simple answer was that as long as the Archangels had loyalty, no one would risk trying to save a demon.

* * *

Crowley had no idea how long it had been, but finally the door opened and let light into the room. He hissed and turned his head away, the light hurting his eyes. Was that the reason it was so dark in here every time they left him alone, to disorient him? Fuck, his eyes stung with the pure white light that even dimmed was like looking at the sun.

Slowly the two guards from earlier came in, followed by three shorter angels carrying a tray of food and holding bags. The guards stayed standing by the door, while the other three walked up to him. He had no idea what they were planning to do. Well that was a lie, he assumed they wanted him to eat for some God forgiven reason, but other than that he had no clue.

He eyed them wearily and flinched when the tray of food was set down on the bed beside his hip. Though he tried to keep an eye on all three of the unfamiliar angels, they spread out so one stood on either side of him. The third walked back to speak with the guards before leaving, only to come back a moment later with another bag that made suspicious sloshing sounds.

Suddenly cold fear hit him, was that holy water? If so did they plan on having him drink it or was it for something else? 

For some reason they didn’t bathe him in holy water, and that thought filled him with even more horror. They could have destroyed him having thought he was immune. Did they actually figure out he could be hurt with the stuff, or did they not want to “taint” the water with a demon?

Either way, he couldn’t show how unnerved the sloshing made him, he really didn’t want to die like this. So he had to keep pretending that any liquid in Heaven would be safe for him to use. Sure just a tiny bit of holy water wouldn’t kill him, but it would leave lasting damage and make him wish it had killed him from the start.

Was pretending even worth it after everything that has and will keep happening? 

Crowley was pulled out of his thoughts by a piece of fruit being shoved against his lips. He glared and turned his head to the side in refusal. If they weren't going to speak then he wouldn’t either, besides he wouldn’t eat anything they wanted him to anyway.

“Eat.” The angel said as they lifted it to his lips again. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head again, he definitely will fucking not eat.

“Eat.” They said a little more forcefully and when Crowley still refused to open his mouth the angel glared. Before he had time to react, his jaw was grabbed and squeezed until he whimpered and it felt as if his jaw bone would crack. 

“Will you eat what I give you now?” They asked and with nostrils flaring in anger, Crowley parted his lips for them. After a moment the angel let go of his chin, and waited to see if he would actually eat it. When Crowley didn’t start chewing right away they glared, hands twitching as if they wanted to grab him again.

“Crowley, is there a problem with the food?” The angel with the bag frowned and moved towards him to inspect the tray.   
“Perhaps his jaw was injured when you gripped it Ansiel.” The angel on his left snapped at the first one and splayed their fingers over his jaw and massaged it gently.

“There, that should feel better, I apologize for any distress that may have caused you. Please lay back against the pillows, you need to eat to keep your strength up.” The angel said softly as they splayed their hand over his stomach.

Crowley snarled, slapping the hand away as he glared at them and spit the piece of fruit out.

“See Leliel? The demon acts as a child in the middle of a tantrum. If he will not eat then we will have to make him.” Ansiel huffed and moved to press another piece of fruit to his lips. 

“Well perhaps, Ansiel, he is just thirsty. After all, Archangel Michael wants the air in here to be dry, and the demon is a snake. So may that be the issue?” The third angel said before opening the bag they brought in.

“Ah, this is true.” Leliel said and gave Crowley a light shoulder squeeze, which he rolled his eyes at.

“I fail to see how that would be relevant Akriel, beings such as us do not get thirsty, or have needs like a human.” Ansiel said annoyed as they watched the water get scooped into a cup. 

“And I fail to see why you are treating this honor with such contempt.” Akriel rolled their eyes and handed the cup to Leliel who gasped when the cup was smacked away.

“Crowley!” Leliel gasped at said demon and fell off the bed as he lunged at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some context on these newly names angels just to put their relevance into perspective, though keep in mind I googled and looked around so they may not be too accurate.
> 
> Leliel is also known as Lailahel, Laylah (angel who oversees and protects childbirth), and Lailah(Angel of conception). 
> 
> Akriel is an angel who aids those with infertility
> 
> and Ansiel is the name of an angel known as “the constrainer.” though I couldn't find too much info on them besides that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since Crowley jumped Leliel, and he has come to dread every moment spent awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had some writer's block going on. Though the next one is almost finished so I should have it posted pretty soon. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta as always <3

Leliel had screwed their eyes shut as Crowley landed on them, only to open them moments later when the demon’s weight was pulled off. Shakily they slowly stood up to see Crowley had been pulled away by the guards and was angrily hissing and cursing at them, as he tried to get out of the hold they had on him.

“We apologize angel Leliel,” The one with their arms locked under the demons said before turning to the other two angels. “And angels Akriel, Ansiel. He must just be getting a bit territorial of the room. It’s an issue with demons I’m afraid.” He finished speaking.

“Yes, while he is a bit more domestic and less demonic, there may have been a miscalculation due to outside variables. We will speak with Michael on this and while we do that, you three may go for the day if you wish.” The guard clutching Crowley’s legs spoke, and Leliel knew they just had to see this through. Crowley, while yes a demon, was still their responsibility. They had been put in charge to oversee his pregnancy and they would not back down just because he was being a bit moody.

“That is quite alright, I am just merely a bit shaken. I admit that I should have been more cautious around him, and will be better prepared for similar actions in the future.” Then they turned to the other two angels they would be working with as their superior.

“You both may retire for the day, I shall get a new plan created. One that is more tailored to the demon Crowley’s needs.” Then Leliel turned back to the two guards afterwards.

“I think it would be best to let him rest for now. Stress is not good in a human pregnancy, so I’m assuming the same could be said for his.” Both of the guards agreed and waited for Leliel to pass through the doorway, Akriel following out. Ansiel huffed and glared towards Crowley, before they strode up to him, and kissed his temple until he went limp and blinked sluggishly.

The guards put him down on the bed and turned to follow the three angels. Hissing, he tried to go after them, or even just get out of the room and find an exit. Though he was too tired, to realize how the fact his limbs felt like jelly would currently make moving a bit difficult. 

Once he finally managed to get his legs over the side of the bed, he immediately fell down on the floor. The angelic calming that had been forced onto him had taken over at last and he fell asleep before he could try and get back up.

* * *

It had been a month since that incident, and Crowley had come to dread every moment he spent awake. Well, even more than he had the first few weeks as he adjusted to living by the angels’ schedule. 

Every day he would be forced to eat breakfast, if he tried to fight or refused the meal, they would leave him alone with the remnants of whatever they brought in for what felt like hours. If he didn’t eat what was still edible during that time, he would be forced to see the healers. 

He’d quickly realized just eating what they gave him was preferable to that, he would much rather see them then what would happen next on the schedule. Which would be the daily breeding session, if they didn’t have him bred between breakfast and lunch, then that time would be used let him rest and the next session would be even more strenuous on him.

Worse, the constant darkness was disorienting, and with only the schedule for him to vaguely tell what time anything was, it caused him to constantly be awake and pacing anxiously.

He’d tried to use miracles, push through the pain long enough to do _something_ that would get him out of his room, but he just couldn’t do it. Either due to passing out, or his limbs going rigid and numb from Chamuel’s mark overworking the pain receptors in his body, and after the last attempt causing him to pass out right before the session that day, the angel’s decided he needed a guard posted outside his door at all times.

“LET. ME. OUT!” Crowley screamed from behind the door at said guard for the fifth time that morning, well he assumed it was morning since he had just woken up. When he received no answer, he shrieked and lunged at the door, nails raking across the surface, the mark forcing him to his knees within a second.

“NOW! LET ME OUT NOW OR I WON'T STOP UNTIL I DISCORPORATE!” He managed to scream even as his chest heaved for air, the fiery pressure building up under his skin again. 

The guard still refused to acknowledge him and he raked his nails against the door again, forehead pressing against the cool metal to help keep him from toppling over from the increase in pain.

“Fuck you, fucking let me out!” Crowley mumbled, unable to gather enough air to speak louder. Tears ran down his face as he felt the familiar lightheadedness that came with getting close to passing out from the mark. Weakly he slammed the side of a fist against the door before falling onto his side, just as the door finally opened.

“Really Crowley? Must you throw a fit every time I don’t answer you?” The guard rolled their eyes at him and Crowley hissed when they bent down to lift him up.

“Honestly, you make such a deal of us entering your room and then you turn around and get mad when we give you your space. Why are you constantly finding a reason to be difficult?” They asked while carrying him to the bed and all he could do was pant, the pain slowly leaving him now that he wasn’t trying to get out of the room.

“How about you try and get some more rest? Remember it’s a big day for you tomorrow.” The guard chuckled as he reminded him while tucking the blankets around his body, then patted his head before leaving. The sound of the door shutting made him flinch as more tears fell down his face at the reminder.

Apparently after the blood tests they did on him last week showed he wasn’t pregnant yet. Michael had gotten it into her head that a Seraphim might have a better chance at getting him pregnant, since they were serpents like he was. Though that hadn’t stopped her or any of the other angels from continuing to rape him still. 

Though if he was honest, he would probably prefer the angels over the Seraphim. If what he knew about those particular angels was right, well...he just hoped it wasn’t. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get a glimpse at the aftermath of Crowley’s kidnapping and it’s finally the day he gets “bred” by a Seraphim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I was so excited to almost be done with the chapter and then writers block hits. Honestly, you’d think having an outline and most of the plot thought up would allow one to update swiftly and regularly, but apparently not.
> 
> Though we are getting close to the actual plot starting finally, so that’s exciting!!

**1 month ago** ****

_ "You’re okay sweetheart. No, don’t cry, you're okay, it's alright, you're okay." Anathema shushed Eden, trying to soothe and cover her while coughing from the smoke around them. She was relieved that the firemen were able to get to the cottage in time. Had they gotten there any later, then Aziraphale would have most likely discorporated from the smoke and Eden would have… _

_ Anathema swallowed, she was just glad Newt was able to help her force Aziraphale’s wings back into the celestial plane, but there was still no sign of Crowley anywhere and Aziraphale was terribly injured, most likely even more so now from getting his broken wings hidden away forcefully. At least, that’s what it seemed like from the agonizing cry he had made and the fact it jolted him back in consciousness. _

_ At least Eden hadn’t been harmed, well...physically harmed. She had no doubt the poor girl was traumatized over this, and even worse was, “Papa...papa!”… her crying out for her papa, Crowley. She really wished Eden hadn’t learned to say papa and dada this soon, the way she kept crying out for Crowley in that agonized tone, a tone someone this young should never have. It was absolutely heartbreaking. _

_ “Anathema, can I have Eden please?” She was snapped out of her thoughts to turn a watery gaze on Aziraphale, who was bandaged and holding out two burned hands for his daughter. _

_ “O-of course.” Anathema sniffled, handing Eden over to her father to hold and immediately heard her sob out a, “Dada, Papa?” _

_ Anathema finally let out an audible sob. _

**Present**

Anathema watched on sadly as Aziraphale continued to go berserk. This was the fifth time he tried to leave her and Newt’s cottage this week and she was glad that the angel had never been very good with Human magic, even the actual real magic that humans like her practice. Otherwise, he would have broken her wards by now.

Both Newt and her were trying to calm him, but nothing was working this time and she was afraid he would open his wounds again if they couldn’t figure out something that would placate the upset angel this time around.

"I can't sense him at all." Aziraphale wailed, wide-eyed and breathing hard, almost like he was hyperventilating, while continuing to attempt to slam through a window that refused to break as the couple continued their attempts to placate him. 

"But that doesn't mean we should panic." Newt once again began to try reasoning with him, or at least keep the angel distracted long enough for his wife to use some sort of witchcraft. This got Aziraphale to stop what he was doing and turned to glare, breathing hard as a dim light began pulsing throughout the room. 

"Right, there's no reason to panic. Heaven just tried to kidnap Eden while I was almost discorporated, and have done who knows what with Crowley. So there's really no reason to panic, right?" Aziraphale snapped at Newt.

“_Really _, no reason at all that I can think of, besides the fact Crowley is gone and I cannot sense him no matter what I do! Obviously everything is just so very peachy. Especially because you are keeping me and my daughter here, against our will, while...while Crowley is...he’s…” The words slowly were losing the bite to them as the light stopped pulsing around the room and tears began to fill his eyes. 

Finally, Aziraphale took a deep breath and looked ashamed as the tears that had welled up in his eyes fell. Suddenly feeling worn out, Aziraphale sniffled and, after a quick miracle, one of the chairs he had launched at the window was fixed and he dropped onto it heavily, hands moving to cover his face.

"I'm sorry, it’s just all so overwhelming and I'm just terribly worried." Aziraphale apologized morosely, and struggled to swallow around the lump that was beginning to form in his throat.

“Hey, neither of us blame you, but until you fully heal and we figure out just exactly _ why _Crowley was taken, then you can’t leave,” Newt said gently and Anathema gave a small smile and nod, though Aziraphale didn’t see it.

“Newt’s right, Eden needs you Aziraphale. If something were to happen to you because you left in a panic, yes we would take care of her, but you know how hard this has been on her. It would only be worse if you were also gone, we’ll find Crowley, don’t worry.“ Aziraphale sniffed and looked at the two humans through his hands, before pulling them away and giving a small smile.

“Now, I’ll go get lunch made up. I got some more of those sweet potatoes Eden likes so much.” Anathema smiled and Newt gave Aziraphale’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before following his wife out of the room.

“I’m worried, you don’t think Aziraphale will try to leave again? Even with the scrying you’ve done, there hasn’t been any sign of Crowley. What if when Aziraphale finds that out, he gets even more distraught?” Newt whispered.

“Well, I’m sure he’s up there, since everyone still thinks he can't be killed with holy water. Besides, what could they do that’s worse than trying to get info or just holding him prisoner. It’s Heaven, I’m sure if Aziraphale turned out so kind then they surely can’t be doing anything too terrible to Crowley.” 

* * *

The warm semen seeped down his legs as Crowley remained on his hands and knees, shivering from both fear and the orgasm he just had. He felt like hyperventilating, the corporation the Seraphim had been shoved into was cracking and he just knew he didn’t want that to happen. So he forced himself to stay and submit, but that was quickly becoming harder to do by the minute.

As it got harder to stay still, he felt himself dry heave from the nerves of it all. Even though he had only been cum in twice, he was feeling fucked out already. Normally each angel only had one turn with him, but the Seraphim had been allowed to “breed” him twice during this session. Since even though their corporation was one of a human’s, it still somehow allowed the angel to have hemipenes.

Something about biology? 

He didn’t know and honestly didn’t want to know, but it was hard to ignore the angels that had been speaking when he heard that term used. Since he was also a serpent, he knew what that had meant the moment he heard the term. But at least now he would finally be cleaned up and brought back to his room. It was with that belief that he was able to control the overwhelming urge to flee as he breathed heavily, attempting to catch his breath. 

As he continued to focus on staying still, and breathing normally, he hadn’t realized the Seraph was still kneeling behind him. as he started to wonder why no one was moving to get him, he felt the Seraphim’s first penis press between his labia again and gasped.

No! It should be over, _this_ should be over for the day. There was only the _one_ angel in the room and they came twice in him. _It_ should be over for the day!

Involuntarily he whimpered, eye’s widening in horror at realizing what was happening again, that it wasn't actually over. The angel had already cum in him twice, so why were they about to penetrate him again?!

“W-wait, hold on.” He gasped out, moving a hand back to try and push the angel away, to try and get them to at least give him a longer break, but all he got was a gentle squeeze to his hand. 

“It’s alright, my corporation shouldn’t crack anymore. You’ll be alright for the next few breedings you still need for the day.” They tried to reassure him and brought his hand up to their mouth to kiss it, before leaning over him and pressing his hand back down to the bed. 

A moment later their torso was no longer touching his back and Crowley felt the head of their penis enter him again. Involuntarily he tensed just as the Seraphim thrust forward, the bed they had him on creaking from the force of the thrust rocking him, and he yelped, arms finally collapsing. 

Crowley whined as he tried to get his arms under him again, but the Seraphim just picked up the pace and continued to thrust with abandon, forcing him to slide forwards and backwards until he managed to finally brace himself. 

He wanted to struggle and was even tempted to start begging and pleading with them to stop, but after finally breaking down and doing exactly that a week ago, he knew it wouldn’t do anything. That even if this angel ended up listening, it wouldn’t change anything because there would just be another one brought in. If that happened then the new angel would most likely just carry on as they pleased. 

Plus, he was already exhausted and couldn’t bring himself to even try struggling at this point, and he was still scared that struggling would actually make the Seraphim’s corporation crack more.

His thighs started to shake, both from the strain of his tired muscles and from another on-coming orgasm. Hips jolting, Crowley shut his eyes in resignation, knowing that he couldn’t do anything to stop the way his inner walls began to clench around the length of the Seraphim’s cock. Then with a sobbing moan, he clamped down hard around the thrusting effort. His corporation’s inner muscles pulsed and pulled at the effort, milking it as the Seraphim followed him in orgasm and he could feel more cum fill him.

When the seraphim finally stilled, Crowley gasped, feeling his nerves tingle from where the angel had been slamming themself into him for the third time that morning, and everything felt as if it was burning despite all the sweat clinging to his corporation. When they pulled out of him and let go of his hips, he groaned, legs giving out. As they slid out from under him, leaving him looking like he was doing some version of the splits, and he could feel the cum inside shifting and oozing out as his inner walls continued to contract. The excess cum trickling out of him and over his clit, causing him to moan, and shiver even more.

Slowly Crowley felt the burning increase, the copious amounts of cum still in him making it feel as if he was filled with liquid fire, and weakly he moved a shaking hand under himself. He tried to press down on his lower stomach, hoping he could get the cum out before he was hauled back onto his shoulders and forced to wait for it to settle into himself, so that any viable eggs he may have had could possibly become fertilized.

He could feel a bit more of the cum run out of him, but he could still feel even more inside. So with a pained sob, he pressed against his lower stomach even harder, shoving his forehead into the mattress as the force he used became almost too painful to continue. But it was no use, no matter how hard he pressed, Crowley just couldn’t get it all out and finally he gave up on that idea, sliding his hand out from under himself to rest beside his head.

It took a moment for his panicked breathing to die down enough, but when Crowley realized the only other sound in the room was heavy breathing, just off to the side and behind him. As well as the realization that no hands had made to grab him again, he made a decision. Slowly Crowley began to pull himself across the bed, too weak from this last orgasm to crawl, in an attempt to put distance between the two of them. 

He tried, he really did, to be good and just take it in an attempt to get everything over with quickly, but the Seraph had said there would be more breedings for the day. He couldn’t take that, he couldn’t do this another time, he couldn’t! 

So when the angel behind him sighed contentedly, Crowley whimpered and dragged himself away just a bit more, shaking violently. As he tried to move another few inches away, the seraph lightly grabbed his hips, to still him, before pulling him back towards themself. 

Then mimicking how their tail would have wrapped around him had they not been forced to be more humanoid in order to make their copulation easier, they looped their legs through and around both of his to immobilize him completely from the waist down. 

* * *

Five more, Crowley groaned barely able to keep his eyes open, he had been fucked _ five _ more times before his head was shoved to the mattress and a hand was putting weight on his back to help keep him pinned face down. The hands of the Seraphim’s corporation had cracked towards the end, and as he felt the burning of holy flame he had passed out. Somehow he had woken after the angel had cum in him and everything had been blurry, he only knew that he had woken so soon because one of the guards had loudly laughed and joked about it.

As the hand pinning Crowley pressed down harder, he sucked air in to calm his wildly beating heart and keep from panicking, only to be let back up as a new set of pajamas covered him again. He only had time for a single, sluggish blink before being scooped up and tilted back slightly so that his pelvis was elevated causing him to hiss in discomfort when the cum sloshed heavily in him. 

With each step of the angel who was now carrying him, Crowley could feel the way the cum was starting to settle into him, his corporation so used to it that it readily accepted the horrid substance into its womb and he whimpered. It burned slightly, and he was starting to feel a bit bloated. The inner sphincter of his cervix felt as if it was twitching in a wink like fashion, greedily trying to swallow more of the substance in him, and in turn he felt his inner walls contract lazily while his cunt twitched around nothing.

He was glad that they had dressed him before carrying him off, it kept the angels from seeing and commenting about how they were sure he would be with child, for him not to worry because he would have another breeding tomorrow. How some even would say they could ask the healers if another angel could try once they got him set up in that horrid adjustable bed, and then they could help soothe his needs.

He fucking hated this, all of it, especially the angels attending him. They treated him like a sentient animal. He would say child, but he didn’t even want to think of one in this situation. It was as if the only opinions of his that mattered was how the food was, what he thought of whatever gossip, what sort of fledgling did he hope to birth; a Power or maybe an Archangel..._ oh wouldn’t it just be darling if Archangel Michael’s seed took? A mix of you and her would be simply gorgeous! _

No, he didn’t even want to humor that idea, Michael was the reason he was in this mess. He was her little project and he hated that, hated her, everything and everyone. He just wanted to go home, but he didn’t even have that possibility anymore because there was no way that fire could have been put out before destroying it. 

And where even was home without his daughter or Aziraphale?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Crowley had been "bred" by the Seraphim, there's not going to be any chances taken for their seed not to take. We also get to see a bit more of the plot that's beginning that I had mentioned last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, sorry for the delay in posting. The last bit of the chapter was all that I had left to write but I couldn't figure out what word i was trying to use. All that kept coming to mind was rede-redac-redify-redificate... see, idk what word that was coming to mind here but it obviously wasn't going to make itself known. So I redid that last part a bit.

Once the guard had carried Crowley to the exam room, they had bodily laid him down on the bed while keeping his pelvis elevated, which caused Crowley to start shaking hard again. He hated this room every time he was brought in here he was violated or humiliated, or both somehow. 

And honestly? He was still beyond terrified of the bed, but his throat was so hoarse from every noise he had made over the last however many hours, and he was too weak to do much more than turn his head to the side and shut his eyes as he waited for the guard to finish strapping his feet into the stirrups. So all he could do was just continue to be pliant, even if that was the very last thing he wanted to do at this moment.

The only solace he received was from being able to remind himself that he would be sent back to his room once this was over with and that he would be left alone for a bit after. That, and at least he would be clean soon and since he was in no shape to do the cleaning himself, he was, reluctantly, grateful for that. Which in itself was entirely messed up and even less comforting because he knew he shouldn’t be grateful to the ones actively causing the problem in the first place. 

Go- Sat- Someone, he was so fucked up in the head for even considering being grateful, but he was having a hard time not being so over any small mercy at this point. Being held here was starting to get to him. Which was all the more terrifying because he was sure he couldn’t have been here for more than a month at most. At least, he thought that was roughly how long he had been here, the way everything seemed to be on a schedule made keeping track of time slightly easy, but at the same time, he wasn’t entirely sure relying on that method of timekeeping was all that reliable. 

It isn’t for another couple minutes before the Healer enters, breaking Crowley out of his musing just as he’s managed to get somewhat comfortable. Though it was hard not to when there was a bit of wear in the cushioning from the almost daily use of it. 

It’s hard to pay attention to everything being said when one doesn’t want anything to do with beings one is actually a bit terrified of, but Crowley is pretty sure he hears the angel sigh before moving a hand to pinch the bridge of their nose. At least that is easy to keep track of, the way the angel moved that is, as it’s become almost instinctual to keep watch of any movements or gestures the angels make. 

“Why didn’t you have someone come get me straight away? The demon needs to be on a tarp or something, what with the way seed seems to be dripping down his thighs.” Crowley can feel the heat rise to his cheeks at that, self consciously wiggling his hips a bit and then wincing at both the soreness and at how he’s made, once again, vividly aware of the sperm dripping from his swollen vulva and down the cleft of his arse. 

That distraction keeps him from catching the first part of what the guard started to say.

“... should have gotten you after I left, but I was busy keeping the bugger elevated. Do you know how much more would have been wasted had I not? There was already some pooling on the mattress beneath him.” The guard huffed, and Crowley tensed at hearing the sound of a boot scraping against the wall. Then swallowed at the dull thump from it then hitting the floor. 

“Well, fine…” The healer sighs and finally walks towards Crowley, “nothing we can do about it now, just make sure to get me next time you bring him by.” They tell the guard, and Crowley can just barely see them leave the room after an “alright,” is given in reply. 

While Crowley isn’t thrilled to be alone with the healer, he is infinitely relieved to not have an audience watching the exam he was about to get. And so, he immediately became less tense at knowing the guard left

“Alright so,” Crowley managed to croak out before the vibrations from speaking upset his sore throat, forcing him to cough and then moan in slight pain as his voice strained. He swallowed, trying to soothe his throat so he could continue speaking. “I know this is a thing that’s routine but…” he trailed off as the healer tsked.

“Hush now, you shouldn’t speak if you’re going to strain your throat.” Crowley just huffed and turned his head to the side once again, more annoyed than scared of the angel at this point. 

“Now, now. No need to get fussy, I never said I wouldn’t heal it for you. Just that you needn’t strain yourself.” They chuckled softly and pressed two fingers to the side of his throat, causing a freezing sensation to shoot through it and make his teeth chatter and head ache slightly as he felt a numbing relief go through the raw and sore channel of his throat. “Honestly thought we built up a bit more trust by now.” They huffed out with mirth and Crowley turned his head to glare.

“Yeah, because you ignoring anything I say, besides what you need to know to heal me, really screams trustworthy.” He snarled.

“Well I heal what you want, don’t I? I don’t see what the fuss is all about, I follow my orders and I do what I need to do to keep you comfortable.” The healer frowned, brows drawing together in puzzlement. “Don’t I? Have I been missing anything?” 

Crowley just turned his gaze so that he stared up at the ceiling instead of replying, their answer hitting a nerve he didn’t know was there. Of course, the healer bloody well had no clue, the angel was brainwashed just as badly as everyone else who listened to the Archangel’s. Honestly, what did he expect? 

The healer just sighed and moved to his temple to press a kiss to it. While Crowley knew what would happen, he didn’t attempt to fight it anymore. No matter how hard he attempted to keep from being forcibly calmed, he could never stop the angels from doing so. At this point, it was just routine to be put into that suggestive like state where everything was alright and calm. Even slightly comforting to be in it, as much as he logically knew it shouldn’t be, _ felt _ that it shouldn’t be. But he just couldn’t help feeling the utter relief that that state brought him when he knew something horrible was about to happen. It at least made everything easier to deal with. Well in the moment it did at least.

Though this time it didn’t keep the panic from forcing its way up through his very being and cutting through that hazy, calming fog filling his head up at the sight of some sort of large hollow tube with holes throughout it that the angel held up and heated until it glowed red hot.

While it continued to glow he felt the angel tap his nose, his eyes not able to move from the horrifying object he had never seen before.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a bit of sterilization, once it's cooled down we’ll get to work making sure you don’t lose any more seed.” He tried to shake his head, but the calming was still doing its work in that department and so his head just lolled to the side. When he tried to speak instead, his jaw wouldn’t cooperate, all it was doing was rocking open and shut as breathy noises left him.

The angel ignored him, feeling as if Crowley was just as blissfully pliant as he always was when calmed and they got to work with getting him prepped. First setting the now rapidly cooling instrument to the side, then opening a pair of labia clamps. Once locked into the open position the healer gently pinched one of the lips, causing Crowley to moan before he whined as he felt the pinch of clamps on his labia and whined a bit loader when the other side was pinched by the clamps as well. 

A dull ache raced through his nerves and he shook his head weakly even as another kiss was pressed to his temple after said labia had been secured to the straps at his thighs by the clamps now attached to them.

“There now, no chance of them catching on the holes,” the healer tried to reassure and Crowley felt the now stronger haze in his head start to take over, causing him to nod minutely. That did sound like something he wanted to avoid, even if he wasn’t enjoying the dull throbbing in his nether regions. After a few moments, the throbbing grew stronger and more uncomfortably dull.

He tried to squirm a bit, wanting to relieve the feeling, only to instantly freeze as the movement caused the clamps to tug awkwardly at his lips and he groaned, involuntarily canting his hips towards the sensation once the numbed nerves tingled, sending a pleasant spike of pleasure up his spine. Only to rock when he felt gloved fingers rub gently along his vaginal entrance, coating him with lube that made him shiver slightly.

Though once he felt the still slightly warmed metal began to rock and twist at an opening that while still stretched, was still not prepared for something both that large and unyielding. And the stronger, heavier haze clouding his thoughts and judgment began to dissipate.

He could feel the burn of his muscle being stretched anew, and while it was a slow stretch it was still a stretch that wasn’t cushioned by the yielding press of skin and muscle, causing more strain than a cock would have, and Crowley’s eyes bugged for a moment. Not yet understanding why he was feeling so uncomfortable, or why the stretch burned so much when the fingers just moments ago felt so nice.

He began to whine and try to pull his hips back only to hiss in discomfort as the clamps pulled at his labia, more numb tingling going through them and making him jerk forwards, causing a pained yelp to leave him as part of the tool entered him abruptly. He stilled, spine going taut in confused terror, only to relax a moment later as the healer cooed at him and brushed his hair back.

“Shhh, I know it’s strange. It’s alright though, calm down, it’ll be ok. Just relax,” They tried to soothe, and in his hazy state, Crowley let his head loll to the side again and bit at his lip with a tiny whimper. The cooing and stroking of his hair helped keep Crowley somewhat calm, but as the implement continued to press deeper into him, more and more panic began to well up inside. Just as the tool finally filled him to the hilt, and Crowley screamed out a sob, tears falling down his face rapidly. His chest heaved and he bared his fangs, eyes wildly looking around the room as panic fully settled in and the calming haze no longer had its hold over him. 

“Shhh, don’t fight it,” the healer continued to try and soothe, moving their hands to his sides to try and gentle him even as he wailed and tried to claw at them, the wrist restraints making his hands come up short from actually being able to touch them.

“Just give in, let go, the orgasm will help the remaining seed enter you. Come on Crowley, you don’t want any of it going to waste when it’s possible the Seraphim’s seed will take.” He feebly tried to kick, the stirrups just barely moving, before his eyes widened and a choked noise left him as the tube finally pressed against something and then scraped the sensitive flesh past it.

“There we are, see? You were able to take it, snake hemipenes are much larger than just one tool. Now, I’ll turn it on and get to work on your file a bit more while you contract and pull the rest of that seed into your womb. Hopefully, you’ll grow heavy with a fledgling in no time.” Crowley wanted to argue that hemipenes only entered one at a time and even then they were too large for him to comfortably take, but he felt frozen, air punched out of him as he tried to adjust to the size of whatever this thing was, a vibrator maybe? But it was oddly shaped and much too long to be one… 

“Oh, fuh-huh-uk,” Crowley groaned and dropped his head back, thoughts leaving him at the abrupt spike of pleasure as his hips thrust up and back before jolting as his inner thigh was smacked and he yelped before moaning out a sob.

“Crowley, how many times have we gone over this,” the healer sighed, “No cursing, it's not good for anyone, least of all you. I know an orgasm feels good, but surely you can find other words to express your pleasure if you need to verbally.” They said and gently rubbed where their hand had smacked. Causing Crowley to moan even more at the now gentle touch, body, and mind craving the comfort of something so small and yet something he had been devoid of almost entirely his time here.

* * *

Michael was currently tapping away at her tablet as Gabriel stood beside her, looking a bit unsure of himself. He had been quiet except for a polite greeting when he first entered and Michael was starting to think that he may have just stopped by for the company. It happened from time to time, but normally he would also be tapping away at his own tablet. Just before she opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, Gabriel spoke.

“Michael, why is it that Sandalphon has never come to breed the demon?” Gabriel asked curiously, he had been slightly off-put that he never saw the angel in this part of Heaven. And admittedly, he was hoping that the demon would bear at least one of his fellow’s fledgling. Sandalphon was quite a strong member of the Host, and if anyone deserved to have progeny gracing Heaven’s army’s, it would be Sandalphon. 

And just think of what a combination of genetics would behold, they would be sure to have an amazing member of their military. Perhaps Sandalphon and his fledgling would even go into battle together, the pair would be unstoppable on the field of battle. At least, Gabriel would like to think so.

“Well,” Michael began with a sigh, turning away from the tablet she was writing on to look at the other Archangel. “You know how he was human and then ascended to Archangel?” She quirked a brow, expression questioning when her tone suggested that Gabriel should remember.

“Yes, obviously… what’s the point of that question?” Gabriel asked lost, was there even a point or was Michael still harboring… whatever those feelings she had towards him after all this time?

“Well, as you know he’s still intrinsically human underneath all… all whatever it is that he is now. Neither I nor the Healers know how that might affect a union between the two of them. He may be successful in impregnating the demon Crowley, or he may not. Not to mention the fact it may even turn out to be more like a Nephilim, and you know how the Almighty feels about those abominations.” She explained and understanding dawned on Gabriel.

“Ah, and if that happens, the fledgling may be more monster than anything sentient. Nothing better than an animal going on a rampage.” He said to show he was following and Michael gave him a smile, nodding in agreement.

“Precisely! It would be one thing if Nephilim could be controlled at the very least. We could be forgiven for using them as war beasts, but the very thought of the Heavenly Host being injured by not only the Fallen but by our own troops? Unforgivable and unthinkable really.” Michael said in agreement and then tapped her tablet a few times with the end of the stylus she was using, “Now then, if that was all…?” She trailed off and Gabriel blushed in embarrassment.

“Y-yes that was… Sorry I was just confused as to why he wasn’t as joyful as the rest of us over the prospect of new life for the Host.” Gabriel quickly apologized and Michael nodded with a small smile before pressing the side of her tablet to shut it off and then placed a hand on the other Archangel’s shoulder.

“I understand, but I wouldn’t bother him with this if he doesn’t seem interested in the project. He still has… human emotions after all, and is most likely attempting to stay impartial. As you know, many of the Host are quite excited at the prospect of having fledgling, and humans are quite a bit more enthusiastic towards rearing young. The fact he won't have a chance to also help strengthen our ranks is surely weighing on him.” She said softly and Gabriel’s shoulders slightly lowered, expression falling as he glanced to the side. When Michael put it like that, he couldn’t help but be overcome with sorrow for his fellow Archangel.

“You’re right, I forget that. Even when he tries to help me in my Earth duties. I’ll endeavor to remember myself around him.” Michael squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and he turned to leave, missing the look Michael gave him as he walked away.

“Let’s hope he leaves Sandalphon be about this.” She muttered under her breath, before turning the tablet back on and tapping at the screen of it, and ratifying the form that appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally gets done with his post breeding Healer appointment and we get to see more of what's going on with that foreshadowing bit from last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter as I wasn't sure how to get everything I wanted into it. So next chapter will be the exciting bits where Crowley finally gets a bit of a break from it all. Still hates it but at least its a nice change of pace for him.
> 
> Also I do hope that bit in the middle with Sandalphon doesn't seem too out of place. There really is some plot going on, but I'm trying hard not to give too much away at once. 
> 
> Though I want to stress that you don't have to worry about Sandalphon doing anything to Crowley. I know alot of people get squicked by him and this is not one of those fics where he is as bad as everyone else or worse. While he may not be the focus of this fic or in alot of it, he does play apart of the good parts that happen later on.

Crowley was in a daze by the time the healer finished their paperwork, orgasm after orgasm bleeding together until all he could do was shake and lay limply against the bed. He couldn’t feel anything from the waist down except for the way his inner muscles contracted and the way heat just seemed to continue to bloom and throb from his entrance and up to his spine.

“Alright now darling, let's take a look and see how much progress we made.” The healer beamed down at him, but Crowley barely registered anything beyond the calm, gentle tone they used. Well, until they began gently rocking the offending instrument and a fresh aching shot straight through him.

“N-no,” He managed to moan out in a broken voice, and the healer chuckled.

“Now, now, I’m sure it’s very pleasant to have this in you, but I need to make sure the sperm is nestled far enough up inside, that you won't lose any more of it. I’m sure Michael would be willing to sign off on you getting a toy or two once it takes.” They said and gave the instrument a slow twist before beginning to pull it out.

It was such a slow drag that Crowley couldn’t help but feel every little bit of it, the way the holes dragged against his raw and inflamed channel. How he couldn’t help but feel each micro orgasm as his highly over-sensitized flesh was stimulated, and the way the inner muscles pulsed and tried to pull it back in. It was so much and yet all he could do was moan as tears rolled down his face, pooling beside his temples. And at the sound of an obscene squelch as the instrument was finally pulled all the way out of him, Crowley grimaced, teeth-gnashing together as heat flared up and everything fluttered at the emptiness.

“There we are,” The healer said softly and set the instrument to the side before switching their gloves to a fresh pair. “Let’s take a good look now,” They muttered to themself before gently prodding at Crowley’s swollen entrance, and then dabbing a bit of lubricant over it in order to gently slide a finger inside. Which caused Crowley to hiss as his channel pulsed and pulled at the digit in an attempt to fill the aching expanse his muscle memory now craved to squeeze against.

A moment later the healer muttered “Bit of soreness,” to themself at seeing the demon’s reaction before they then pulled their finger back out, “No bleeding, nor residual spend.” They added before pulling the glove off and replacing it.

“Alright, just a few more things and then we’ll have you on your way.” They beamed once again and Crowley groaned, wishing he still felt the numbness but unwilling to ask for it.

* * *

Finally, the healer finished up their exam, much to Crowley’s delight. He was pretty sure he had blacked out for a bit when the healer had pressed something up inside him, stretching him back open. Though he didn’t remember feeling it pulled back out, so he wasn’t sure how long he had passed out for, but at least he didn’t hurt as much as he figured he would. 

Now he was just dealing with the pain of blood flow returning to his labia now that the clamps had been removed. That and the anxiety of being carried out by a guard he didn’t recognize.

“Are you sure he doesn’t need to be calmed? Seems a bit worked up doesn’t he?” The guard asked the healer and Crowley glared as he was jostled while being talked about. Seriously, what was with the angels and acting as if he wasn’t listening to what they were talking about? Was this what Aziraphale meant when he said the Archangel’s liked to talk over him?

That turn to his thoughts had tears well up in his eyes and he gladly leaned into the kiss he felt at his temple. He didn’t want to think anymore right now.

  
  
  


Further into the corridors of Heaven where the human souls took up their residence, an Archangel was currently attending to his duties. That Archangel, Sandalphon, was feeling the fatigue of work already and had barely made a dent in the stack of reports off to his side. 

He sighed and slumped forward a bit at his desk, before running a hand down his face. It was times like this that he felt a bit jaded towards the Almighty for having made him human before allowing him to ascend to Archangel status. Don’t get him wrong, it was a great honor to have been deemed worthy, but when he was still a bit limited in what he could do, it was hard to feel or see it that way.

This is why he glared at the door when he heard a knock and very nearly snapped something rude at the offender who chose to interrupt him during work.

“Sorry if I caught you at a bad time, Sandalphon,” the offender, Gabriel, said as he swung the door open and peaked in before striding forwards, followed by Sandalphon’s secretary, who seemed to be frazzled.

“I- I’m so sorry sir, I-” She was cut off by Gabriel clapping a hand onto her shoulder when she got close enough, “Nothing to be sorry about, I showed up unannounced after all. Why don’t you head back out.” He gave a smile and she just seemed to curl in on herself a bit at it. 

“Gabriel’s right, Samantha. Go on back out.” Sandalphon said, sympathy in his voice at seeing how intimidated the poor soul seemed to be of Gabriel. He wasn’t really sure why his fellow Archangel was so intimidating to the human souls now that they were in heaven, especially seeing as the souls working for him had centuries to get used to everything. 

Though he supposed Gabriel could be a bit much at times, and afterall, he had had a longer time to get used to the higher-ranking angels that the souls had less time to adjust to. He just wished Gabriel would stop showing up announced, because no matter how many times he tried to explain the predicament, Gabriel just would never get it. 

“So what can I do for you, Gabriel?” Sandalphon finally asked with a raised brow and Gabriel clapped his hands together. 

“I figured you could use a break, and the Almighty knows that I could use one.” 

Sandalphon’s brows drew together, something seemed… off for some reason.

* * *

Crowley spluttered, coughing for a moment before his hands scrabbled for purchase against the edge of the large tub and he dry heaved. Once he managed that, was the moment he realized he was in a tub, having been momentarily disoriented by the water waking him.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but the way the guards gait had rocked him while under the calming state of mind, made him think it had lulled him to sleep and Crowley’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Then he heaved even harder as hands gently stroked his back and fingers carded through his hair, pulling him out of his mortifying thoughts and he attempted to cringe away, but hands at his hips kept him in place.

“Shh, shh,” a voice tried to softly soothe and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes at the soft tone. “We’ve got you, sweetheart. It is alright, Crowley,” he sniffled and forced a somewhat numb arm to flop in front of himself so he could hide his face. 

He hated that the soft way that particular attendant spoke, almost as if they actually cared about him. It had started to make him weepy anytime he would hear it, heart-clenching for just some bit of comfort after all the trauma. 

He wanted so desperately just to listen and believe it was true, wanted this ordeal to end but it wouldn’t, not until he actually got pregnant and gave birth to another child, or fledgling as the angels called them, but he was sure it wouldn’t end there, that he would be stuck constantly being forced to let the angel’s fuck children into him.

He couldn’t hold back the audible sob at those thoughts and forced his other arm up to cage his face in between the safety of his two limbs.

He felt so sick, his womb was heavy with sperm and while the water helped keep the weight distributed and not weighed down by gravity, it still hurt with how bloated he felt. Was pretty sure there was no way he was keeping it all in without the healer having done some sort of miracle, though he wasn’t entirely sure as he had passed out halfway through an orgasm earlier.

“Crowley,” one of the attendants said softly, almost morosely and another sob left him.

“Oh dear,” another one of the attendants said, water sloshing slightly as they moved and Crowley could hear them whisper, though he couldn’t make out what was being said. He just wanted to be alone, why couldn’t they just let him be?


End file.
